1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to muzzle loading firearms and, more particularly, to devices for convenient and rapid loading of black powder or equivalent propellant, projectiles, wads, patches, or other components into the muzzle of muzzle loaded firearms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several devices have been invented for loading black powder, patches, projectiles and other components into the muzzle of a muzzle loaded type firearm. U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,252, issued to B. A. Walker, discloses a tool for aligning and loading a musket ball. Walker utilizes a plunger to eject the ball from a sleeve into the muzzle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,868, issued to H. R. Wilson, shows a cartridge for containing a pre-measured charge and a projectile. The powder is poured into the barrel and the projectile is then forced from the cartridge into the muzzle by a ramrod. U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,357, issued to L. D. Jones, discloses a speed loading device including a hollow tube with removable cap on one end for holding the charge and a removably secured guide member on the opposing end. The guide member receives a plunger. The cap is removed and the powder poured into the muzzle. The tube is then coaxially aligned with the muzzle and the plunger used to insert the patch and ball into the barrel. No devices are known, other than the present invention, which include cartridges receivable with a cartridge housing for holding the cartridge in coaxial alignment with the bore of a muzzle for insertion, in one maneuver, of the powder charge, patch, projectile, or other desired components into the muzzle of a firearm.